disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wonderful Land of Oz
The Wonderful Land of Oz is a concept theme park based on L. Frank Baum's book series as well as the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. Inspired by the unrealised project by the Goddard Group, the resort takes guests from the plains of Kansas into the magical land of Oz with the Emerald City at the heart of the park. The resort will have one hotel, the Emerald Grande Hotel, which is accessible via monorail. Background Information Many, many miles east of nowhere, surrounded by the Deadly Desert lies the magical, patchwork coloured hills of the Land of Oz. Based on the novels written by L. Frank Baum and paying homage to the classic 1939 film, The Wonderful Land of Oz invites guests to leave their sepia-toned world of E Pluribus Unum to hitch a ride in a twister, cross a rainbow, or fly a hot air balloon to the Land of Oz. Follow the yellow brick road around the countries of Oz all the way to the beautiful Emerald City in the centre of the park. A rather large, spacious park with plenty of attractions, gardens, scenery, and paths to explore. The park will honour both the books as well as The Wizard of Oz film, allowing guests to relive the magic of the movie as well as discover and explore the many features of the classic books. The park is divided into several countries, beginning in Old Kansas before swapping the dull colours of central America for the rainbow spectrum of Oz. Guests can then follow the yellow road to the Emerald City and the four respective countries of Oz: Munchkin Country where everything is small in size, Gillikin Country where Dorothy meets her companions, the spooky Winkie Country ruled by the Wicked Witch of the West, and the glacial winter wonderland Quadling Country. Old Kansas Like Dorothy’s journey, ours begins in the heart of Kansas. Essentially the Main Street of the park, Old Kansas is based in the small town of Franklin at the turn of the 20th century. Electrical lights are a new fad, horse drawn carts still rule the streets, and news stands depicting historical event of the times decorate the town’s streets. At the entrance of the park is Franklin Town Hall where guests can get all of their information, hire prams or mobility scooters, visit the medical centre, etc. Opposite is the transport hub where the carts are stored and horses cared for, though is only open to the public for short hours beyond a small exhibition called the Wonders of Travel, showing the history of American transport. The carts are driven back and forth down the street, which is lined with shops and small dining services fitting to the turn of the century theme. The drab, sepia-tone seen in The Wizard of Oz and the books is depicted here, with the buildings a more realistic colour palette than a romanticized version. As guests walk down the street, they may see the colours become more and more fleeting til there is just brown and grey. In a similar tradition to Disneyland, the shops have window advertisements honouring significant people related to the Oz name, and people who helped construct or design the park. Amongst the shops includes a confectionary shop, a barber’s, a music store, a café, and table service restaurant. The street has two significant attractions – the Franklin Civic Centre houses a walkthrough exhibition paying tribute to the life of L. Frank Baum and the legacy of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, from its humble roots and publication in 1900, early theatrical and cinematic productions, the iconic 1939 film, and everything else that came after it (Return to Oz, Wicked, etc.) Another is Dr. Worley’s Electro-Emporium, the largest shop in the land that also pays homage to the early history of electricity. At the end of the street, Old Kansas splits into two directions, and three alternating ways to enter Oz. The most direct route is literally over the rainbow, a multicoloured bridge to Munchkin Land that travels over a small river. To the left is Professor Marvel’s Travelling Fair, a carnival-esque environment with traditional funfair attractions and booths. The Carousel of Progress-like attraction Wonders of the World features Professor Marvel showing off his bizarre collection of worldly treasures. There is also the Marvellous Balloon Flight, where guests board hot air balloons and travel through the sky straight to the Emerald City, and can return the same way. On the opposite side lies the Gale Farm, home to Dorothy, Toto, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. A small area, the farm has Dorothy’s House, which initially starts off as a tour of the Gale household only for a powerful twister to whip up, sending the house and its occupants on a blistery spin before landing safely in an SFX-laden simulation. Exiting through the backdoor, guests find themselves in the merry old Land of Oz. There is also the Gale Barnyard, an outdoor-indoor play area and interactive environment, and the spinning whip ride Tractor Turner. Miss Gulch’s Teahouse sits across from the farmhouse, the snobbish old landowner inviting guests in for refreshments. Attractions * Wonders of Travel (exhibition) * Dr. Worley’s Electro-Emporium (shopping/exhibition) * The Road to Oz (exhibition) * Omaha Big Wheel (ferris wheel) * Wonders of the World (rotating theatre) * Marvellous Balloon Flight (balloon-shaped gondola lift) * Dorothy’s House (SFX simulation) * Gale Barnyard (play area) * Tractor Turner (whip ride) Shops & Dining * Garland Confectionary (sweet shop) * Ruth’s Good Books (bookstore) * Baum Brothers Barber Shop (barber shop) * Stothart and Arlen’s Musical Melodies (music shop) * Denslow Café (counter service) * Dustbowl Diner (table service) * Miss Gulch’s Teahouse (counter service) Munchkin Country Arriving via twister or the rainbow lands guests straight in Munchkin Country where size matters. Guests immediately enter Munchkin Square, with buildings with coned roofs, and the visible hills are all coloured like a patchwork quilt. While the land is themed to match the world of the Munchkins, normal-sized guests will be accommodated comfortably. In the centre of the square are the swirling beginnings of the Yellow Brick Road, which go all the way around the park, while the short Red Brick Road takes guests directly to the Emerald City. Guests who exit or pass by Dorothy’s House may spot the Wicked Witch of the East’s feet sticking out from underneath the house. Her iconic Ruby Slippers are missing. The town is in celebration of the Wicked Witch’s death, and the Munchkin Mayor will take to a small stage to announce Dorothy (and the guests) as heroes. Just outside the square is the oversized Windmill, which houses a ferris wheel. In the Munchkin Hall of Fame, guests may experience Dorothy’s Adventure in Oz, a dark ride that relives Dorothy’s journey through Oz in the 1939 film, using both old and new special effects to bring the iconic characters to life via pepper’s ghost, etc. All of the shops and dining facilities in Munchkin Square are themed around the town’s inhabitants. The Dainty River Cruise takes guests in storybook-like boats down Munchkin River, through the town as the Munchkins go about their daily lives and celebrate the Wicked Witch’s defeat, and a rather embarrassed Dorothy in the centre of the festivities. On the eastern side of the land is a what looks like a mountain made up of fluffy white clouds, a multicoloured train belonging to Polychrome taking guests through the multicoloured caverns and enjoy beautiful water features and rock formations. Attractions * Dorothy’s Adventure in Oz (dark ride) * The Windmill (ferris wheel) * The Dainty River Cruise (boat ride) * Over the Rainbow (train rollercoaster) * Ding Dong Celebration (outdoor stage show) Shops & Dining * Lollipop Guild Sweetshop (confectionary) * Ojo’s Lucky Finds (boutique/merchandise) * Wardrobe of Revolt (boutique) * Yellow Brick Treasures (merchandise) * Sleepy Heads (nightime-themed merchandise/boutique) * Munchkin Munchies (quick service) * Munchkin Café (counter service) * Lemon Drops (drinks stand) * Locasta’s Lunch Hall (counter service) Gillikin Country Following the Yellow Brick Road takes guests on a winding journey around the Land of Oz before reaching the Emerald City, passing through Gillikin Country, home to many of Dorothy’s friends including the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion, who each have their own themed attractions in this land. Gillikin Country begins with colourful farmland, with growing vegetables in the fields and towering cornfields too. Passing through a small cluster of farm houses, the Arbor Festival is taking place, a fun harvest festival home to a number of attractions. Guests can visit the Scarecrow’s A-maiz-ing Maze, and the Grand Sawhorse Derby, an Autopia-like attraction where guests race each other around a track on Tip’s animated sawhorses. There is also the Flying Gumps aerial carousel, and the teacups-esque Tik-Tok’s Clockwork Cogs. Guests can also visit Jack Pumpkinhead’s House for a meet-and-greet or to purchase home-grown foods. In the southern corner of the land is the Wobblebug’s College of Art and Athletic Perfection. The show building which resembles Harvard University, houses a large table service restaurant, and the interactive musical show “The Highly Educated Wobblebug’s Magnificent Athenaeum”, featuring the titular Wobblebug as he guides the audience through the whimsical sights and sounds of Oz, introducing them to characters both familiar and unfamiliar with guests. Beyond the fields, things become more forested with interactive apple trees who get mad when guests get too close. A large industrial sawmill structure towers over the area, built from tin and wood by Tin Man and his Winkies. The Tin Flume houses an exciting log flume, venturing through the workshops of the Master Tinkers, inventive, but absent-minded men who might be causing more havoc than good. The attractions ends in a dramatic fifty-foot drop, with a wet and wild finale. In the end, the Tinkers present Tin Man with an entire closet of hearts just in case he breaks his original one. Connecting to the exit is a gift shop themed to the Tinkers’ inventions. The brick road turns left into a dense jungle-like setting where an imposing set of exotic temple ruins stand. This is actually the palace of the Cowardly Lion, housing the interactive LMV dark ride, The Path to Courage, showing things from the Lion’s point of view as he encounters his worst fears – from Kalidahs, giant spiders, to the Flying Monkeys, but in the end he overcomes them with powerful roars, instigated by the guests by pressing buttons in the ride vehicles at the right moments. Attractions * Scarecrow’s A-maize-ing Maze (labyrinth) * Grand Sawhorse Derby (racing) * Flying Gumps (aerial carousel) * Tik-Tok’s Clockwork Cogs (teacups) * The Highly Educated Wobblebug’s Magnificent Athenaeum (stage show) * Tin Flume (log flume) * The Path to Courage (dark ride) Shops & Dining * Crow's Nest (toys) * Jack Pumpkinhead’s House (food market/meet-and-greets) * Tinker Toys (merchandise) * Shutterbug (photo shop) * Yoop Castle (merchandise/boutique) * Boutique of Gugu (wildlife-themed boutique) * Prestidigitatious Books (bookshop) * Ruby Palace (table service) * Kabumpo’s Carnivalia (counter service) * Arbor Festival Refreshments (quick service) Quadling Country The southern land of Oz (or northern in the park’s layout) is home to Glinda the Good Witch of the South. In connection to L. Frank Baum’s Santa Claus stories, the land is a snowy, beautiful winter wonderland. Everything is covered in a layer of snow, and built up with a mountainous backdrop where Glinda’s Ice Castle stands. Guests can enter the land through Dainty China Country, a beautifully-designed village made up of oversized china teapots, cups, and other such tupperware. Here they can go for a spin in the China Teacups. A large ice rink is built on the left side of the village. Beyond that lies the Forest of the Fighting Trees, where guests can watch a stunt show based around the local animals, the Hammer Heads, and the rambunctious trees themselves. Up the slopes of the mountain lies Glinda’s castle, with the entire mountain backdrop housing two E-ticket attractions. The first is an indoor boat ride to visit Santa’s Workshop, a Christmas-themed attraction to visit where Santa’s toys are made. The second is accessed through Glinda’s castle, Tundra Tip Bobsleds, a fast-paced bobsled coaster that whirls and twirls through the mountainside. Glinda’s castle is a beautiful shining structure, where guests can have meet-and-greets, dine in Glinda’s spectacular banquet hall, and admire the views from the castle’s towers. Across the bridge from the castle lies the storybook Christmas Village, a Swiss-inspired town where the Quadlings and Santa’s elves live. There are a number of shops here, and a special meet-and-greet with Santa Clause himself. A little along the ways is a small harbour, where Cap’n Bill’s Mini-Motorboats take children around the small lake and may encounter a sea serpent or two. Attractions * China Princess Ice Pond (ice rink) * China Teacups (teacups) * Dainty Carousel (carousel) * Forest of the Fighting Trees (stunt show) * Santa’s Grotto (boat ride) * Tundra Tip Bobsleds (bobsleds coaster) * Cap’n Bill’s Mini-Motorboats (boat ride) Shops & Dining * Glinda’s Magic Parlour (magic shop) * Winter Tupperware (merchandise) * Quadling Fashions (boutique) * Miss Cuttenclip’s (barber shop) * Santa’s Workshop (toys) * The Stables (petting zoo) * Patchwork Patterns (boutique) * Yuletide Tavern (counter service) * Bubble Factory (quick service) * Glinda’s Banquet Hall (table service) * China Tea House (table service) Winkie Country The western land of Oz is a more darker, eerie place, home to the Wicked Witch of the West and her enslaved flying monkeys. Guest enter the spooky Haunted Forest, where sinister creatures watch from the trees, strange noises fill the woods, and a phantom-shaped sign stands on the outskirts reading “I’d turn back if I were you.” The whole land is covered in a canopy of trees to protect it from rain The most dominating feature is the Wicked Witch’s huge purple-coloured castle. The land has two major E-ticket attractions. There is Flight of the Winged Monkeys, a suspended rollercoaster, where the flying monkeys take guests for a scary, high-flying escapade around the Haunted Forest. Keep an eye out for Dorothy and friends hiding amongst the trees, or even the infamous Jitterbug lurking on a branch to ensnare prey. The other is the River of Doom, a dangerous river rapids adventure through the dark river of the forest. Guests may get a little wet as they encounter wolves, crows, the flying monkeys, haunted trees, and other such monsters lurking in the darkest part of Oz. The river ride continues, passing under a dark mountain on the border to Quadling Country. This leads to the realm of the Nome King, a villainous figure on Oz mythology. While welcoming at first, the Nome King suspects the guests are there to destroy him, and summons his Nomes to scare the riverboats away before guests return to the “safety” of the docks. In the castle courtyard, guests can enjoy the Changing of the Guards performance. There is also the Crazy Cauldrons, a spinner ride. Guests can venture further into the Wicked Witch’s castle, and experience the Wicked Witching Hour, a dark, black humoured show where all of the wicked witches and villains of Oz come together to have a wickedly good time. Attractions * Flight of the Winged Monkeys (suspended rollercoaster) * River of Doom (river rapids) * Crazy Cauldrons (spinner) * Changing of the Guards (show) * Wicked Witching Hour (stage show) Shops & Dining * Winkie Wares (merchandise) * The Nome King’s Trove (merchandise) * Black of Night (boutique) * The Rickety Broomstick (counter service) * Wicked Witch’s Cauldron (table service) The Emerald City At the end of the Yellow Brick Road and at the centre of the Land of Oz is the dazzling Emerald City, built long ago by the Wizard. The epitome of wonder, the Emerald City is the central icon of the park, the highest structure, and the most beautiful. The city can be accessed from all the other lands. Guests coming directly from the park’s hotel, the Emerald Grande Hotel, can directly reach the Emerald City by taking the Oz Monorail Line to the station behind the Emerald City. Outside the Emerald City, guests pass through the poppy fields which have signs saying things like “No sleepyheads!”. The city’s towers can be seen from all around the park and the first glimpse of it is to invoke the same sense of awe guests may have had when watching The Wizard of Oz. Just about everything in the Emerald City is either green or gold, and as a nod to the books, guests can purchase green-tinted sunglasses to further the illusion that everything is green. Guests enter through the city gates into a vast beautiful courtyard where they can have meet-and-greets or just sit and relax. Even the water fountains are green. On the other side of the city are the Emerald Gardens, a beautiful collection of well-attended flora with numerous water fountains, statues, and a good place to take a nap. The Horse of A Different Colour Carousel sits in the centre, a large carousel where all of the horses change colour as the attraction goes around. Also here are the Emerald City stables petting zoo, the Shaggy Man’s Storehouses boutique, and an emerald green version of the Crystal Palace that houses a large restaurant. Beyond that, guests may enter the Emerald City itself. The interior consists of a three floors, which can be traversed via glass elevators of “magic moving stairs” enchanted by the Wizard. There are four entrances to the ground floor to each land outside. Attractions in the city include the E-Ticket, An Audience With the Great and Powerful, a special effects-laden show where guests come face to face with the Wizard of Oz himself, but a series of events reveal him as the harmless humbug he truly is. The first floor features an overpass to the Aerial Adventures Over Oz, a large Soarin-like ride, featuring an extraordinary aerial tour of Oz and its surrounding neighbours, but the Wicked Witch of the West and the flying monkeys pose to take down the giant airship the guests are flying in. On the second floor is the landing port for Marvellous Balloon Flight, a beautifully crafted wing with great views of the park, and stain glass windows depicting key characters and events from the books. Adjacent to the wing is a small meet-and-greet balcony where Princess Ozma’s private garden sits, allowing guests to meet Ozma herself along with Oz’s other princesses like Dorothy and Princess Langwidere of Ev Country. Attractions * The Horse of A Different Colour Carousel (carousel) * Emerald City Stables (petting zoo) * An Audience With the Great and Powerful (interactive show) * Aerial Adventures Over Oz (simulator) * Marvellous Balloon Flight (balloon-shaped gondola lift) Shops & Dining * Shaggy Man’s Storehouses (boutique) * Green Whiskers (barbershop) * Ozma’s Dresses (boutique) * Headwear of Ev (hat shop/boutique) * Keys to the City (merchandise) * Emerald Green Palace (table service) * Taste of Kansas (table service) * Merry Old Lunches (counter service) * Wheeler Wagon (quick service) * Down Town (counter service) Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks